


Lord Of The War

by HecateKeres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, House Elves, Human Sacrifice, Minor Character Death, Multi, Old Magic, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateKeres/pseuds/HecateKeres
Summary: Harry James Potter había vivido una vida relativamente larga, llena de tribulaciones y dolor, a sus 97 años, había visto el mundo cambiar y pasar por cuatro guerras, por pestes y pandemias, había visto a todos a su alrededor morir, desde sus padres a la temprana edad de 15 meses hasta sus propios nietos y bisnietos.Pero en el fondo de su corazón seguía siendo el mismo héroe que había muerto y levantado por Inglaterra y ahora que el mundo se estaba muriendo, todo él, tanto la parte mágica como la no mágica, daría de nuevo un paso al frente para reunirse con la muerte y salvar a la magia... y si salvaba a los humanos de paso, eso era secundario.
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 1 Al borde del Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño proyecto que tenía desde hace algún tipo, aún hay que hacer algunos ajustes.

**Señor de la guerra**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. ………

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Este es un fic completamente AU, además contiene escenas de sexo explícito, Mpreg, los personajes son OC, contiene mucha violencia, asesinatos rituales, Magias Antiguas sobretodo oscuras.

Capítulo 1 Al borde del fin

Harry James Potter había vivido una vida relativamente larga, llena de tribulaciones y dolor, a sus 97 años, era un anciano hechicero cuyos huesos tronaban con la edad, aunque su vida aún podría extenderse otros 50 años debido a su poderoso núcleo, su cuerpo afectado desde su niñez le provocará la debilidad que lo mataba lentamente.

Harry había visto el mundo cambiar y pasar por cuatro guerras, por pestes y pandemias, había visto a todos a su alrededor morir, desde sus padres a la edad temprana de 15 meses hasta sus propios nietos y bisnietos.

Su vida había sido un desastre tras otro e incluso después de cumplida la profecía que lo marcó desde su nacimiento, su historia había sido una maraña de manipulaciones, violencia, obsesión, odio, envidia, codicia y traición.

Ahora en su vejez se arrepentía de tantas cosas, sin embargo como todo en su vida había lidiado con cada desengaño como estaba llegando siempre viendo hacia adelante, había tomado los buenos recuerdos, los buenos momentos para vivir por ellos.

Ahora sin embargo, mientras se dirige por los largos y silenciosos pasillos de las mazmorras de su ancestral hogar familiar, una fortaleza mágica ubicada en la isla mágica de Brasil o Ávalon o Cerámica, no importa el nombre, se preguntaba de nuevo las repercusiones a sus acciones en el mundo.

Llegando a la parte más profunda de la fortaleza se paró frente a un arco de piedra, sin pensarlo demasiado colocó su mano herida en el centro del arco, las piedras se movieron lentamente para dejarle pasar para después volviéndose a cerrarse.

La cavernosa cuerva ritual lo saludo, oscura aunque hermosa, hecha completamente de piedras preciosas. Esta era la cueva del cristal, donde Merlín había meditado y sacado el núcleo de su báculo.

Se dijo que era el origen de la magia misma, aunque los Potter sabían mejor que eso, era un núcleo mágico de una línea de magia de la tierra, probablemente el último que quedaba en pie. Ahora penas brillaba y latía muy lentamente, tan lejos como podría ser de las descripciones grandiosas de sus antepasados sin estar totalmente muerta.

Esta cámara había sido protegida por sus antepasados tan atrás que las memorias se perdían en el tiempo. Se había construido una fortaleza completa sobre y alrededor de ella y se había ocultado la isla misma, sellado el secreto en la sangre misma de su familia, nadie fuera de la familia directa había puesto un pie en la isla en más de 1500 años.

Sin embargo Harry no era el único en la cámara ahora mismo; sus antiguos, leales y más devotos compañeros se movían con cuidado en la cámara revisando los trazos y las tallas finales con un cuidado absoluto.

El secreto de la isla valía una mierda cuando el mundo se había ido al infierno. El mundo se estaba muriendo, todo él, tanto la parte mágica como la no mágica.

Casi todos los seres mágicos, y los no mágicos, se habían extinguido, las líneas de magia que, como la sangre en las venas de la tierra habían fluido, habían colapsado provocando que la gravedad y las capas de atmósfera se debilitan y en algunos lugares colapsara totalmente.

Siete octavos de la población mundial había caído en menos de 10 años y de la pequeña parte que era la población mágica que aún sobrevivía había perdido la mitad de la diminuta población.

Los muy cobardes, traidores y profanos no mágicos, había perdido los preparativos para escapar y abandonado el planeta en naves, y lo había hecho, una quinta parte de la población mundial sobreviviente había abandonado un mundo destruido y tóxico, que ya no había estado la vida

Pero ...

¿Donde de salido todo mal?

Podrían echarle la culpa a muchas cosas pero las Guerras de la Magia, como fueron llamadas las dos guerras mundiales que lucharon después del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle se volvieron unir, fueron en sí lo principal.

Esa fue una de las decisiones que tomará en el mundo mágico justo por dejado de dejar las leyes y tradiciones mágicas antiguas por las idioteces de la sangre sucias. Aunque la reintegración de ambos mundos no fue iniciada en Europa sino en América, fue la Confederación Internacional de Magos que por alguna idiota razón tomo esa terrible decisión y la ejecutiva en todo el mundo.

Cinco años apenas se logran mantener la paz hasta que los gobiernos de todo el mundo pongan descaradamente a la orden de capturar y experimentar con "todos" los seres mágicos, incluyendo a magos y brujas por igual, por lo que por fin han levantado sus traseros mágicos perezosos y lucharon, sacando lo poco que quedaba de la magia antigua y oscura para combatir en una guerra que había extendido por casi siete años, lo que había llevado al borde de la destrucción a todo el planeta.

Se había extinguido millones de especies, sobretodo las mágicas y había empujado a los mismos magos al borde de la misma, sin embargo habían retrocedido tras tres o cuatro pandemias que las familias mágicas antiguas habían liberado e innumerables pérdidas de vidas muggle durante las batallas libradas, que había matado un cuarto de la población mundial en ese entonces, lográndose al final firmar un tratado de paz relativa.

No fue lo mismo, aunque había recuperado sus derechos, los mágicos aún era cazados y masacrados en secreto, odiados a plena vista. La población mundial de Mágicos (magos y brujas) se encontró en su punto más bajo quizás en toda su historia sobreviviendo apenas un pequeño puñado de Mágicos de linaje antiguo.

Harry había tenido entonces poco menos de 70 años, y había perdido a dos de sus ex cuñados junto a todas sus familias, a su hijo mayor James ya su ahijado Teddy, casi una generación completa de mágicos, incluyendo a la perra traidora de su ex esposa

La segunda guerra de la magia había ocurrido casi 15 años después, y pese a que el mundo poco o nada se había recuperado y la magia había sufrido muy debilitada pero sostenidamente lo suficiente para mantener en el mundo unido. Las corrientes de magia fluctúan localmente y parpadea dentro y fuera de la existencia detectada por causa del desplazamiento del planeta y la falta de seres mágicos que filtran y ataran a la tierra. 

Los gobiernos aun en control total de los muggles han tenido sentido humillados por perder ante una minoría microscópica y sobretodo ansiaban el control sobre la magia. Pese a haber firmado el Tratado reconociendo los derechos de los Mágicos había seguido tramando sin detenerse desde la primera guerra, esta vez usando niños mágicos en su control. 

Habíamos usado a los niños huérfanos sobrevivientes de la primera guerra en su mayoría sangre sucias y mestizos sin educación, estos habían sido como perros rabiosos atrincherados por los gobiernos que habían enviado a destruir lo que quedaba del poder ancestral.

La guerra había sido corta pero devastadora, las jóvenes habían buscado a las familias antiguas sobrevivientes, habían unido a ellas para robar sus secretos y destruirlos.

Casi había perdido lo que quedaba de las familias mágicas inglesas en ese momento, Harry había perdido a toda su familia consanguínea. Sus hijos Albus y Lily, su yerno Scorpius (esposo de Albus), sus siete nietos y cuatro bisnietos que habían sido asesinados por la novia uno de sus bisnietos. Casi todos sus compañeros y amigos habían perdido a la totalidad de sus familias en esta ocasión.

Se habían destruido los círculos mágicos de todo el mundo y los núcleos habían sido retirados y destruidos al estar hechos por completo de piedras preciosas en diamantes especiales, como la cueva de cristal que los Potter habían protegido.

Y luego los desastres naturales se incrementan con una fuerza que arrasa con casi todos los seres vivos del mundo. Creándose pues un mundo post apocalíptico dominado por desiertos y pantanos peligros, con casi nada de comida y con la mayor parte de agua tóxica. El clima era lo peor de todo, junto a los terremotos y volcanes en continua erupción.

Los ricos y poderos habían huido al espacio llevándose todas las reservas de comida y agua potable, los muggles que quedaron perdidos todo sentido de moral y se volvieron carroñeros y caníbales extremadamente violentos.

En medio de la locura y psicosis, Harry había llamado a lo que quedaba de su gente y los había llevado a la isla, arrastrando literalmente su castillo familiar con ellos, también había tomado lo que quedaba de las ruinas de Hogwarts y lo había llevado a la isla

En la seguridad de las defensas proporcionadas por la isla sagrada, todos ellos meditaron la situación, lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, suponiendo que las protecciones de la isla atada a Harry, y fortalecidas con un motón se rituales de sacrificios humanos, no colapsan y los dejas de tratar a los desastres naturales y los profanos muggles enloquecidos, no podría estar por siempre en su pequeño refugio, eventualmente colapsaría o el planeta moriría y los mataría con él.

Harry había sacado entonces el plan en el que había estado trabajando desde la primera guerra de la magia, cuando el mundo se había inclinado a un desastre inminente, sin embargo Harry había tenido la ilusa esperanza que el planeta aún podría recuperarse, además podría sufrir la muerte de toda una línea de tiempo.

Un ritual antediluviano extremadamente antiguo y malvado que requería el asesinato de todos los seres vivos un mundo y la muerte voluntaria de nueve hechiceros poderosos dispuestos a sacrificarse desde el fondo de sus corazones por el bien de la magia misma.

En sí el ritual no necesitaría la muerte de tantas personas si las líneas de magia aún existen, sin embargo eso ya no era así por lo que el asesinato ritual reactivaría las líneas de control, siete minutos si sus controles eran correctos, en el transcurso de ese tiempo uno por uno, seis de los hechiceros morirían uno por minuto y en la última minuto separado por 20 segundos más o menos se suicidarias los tres últimos, siendo Harry el último y quien llevaría acabó la misión.

Años de investigación usando las reliquias de la muerte, cuyo propósito original por fin era de su conocimiento, habían de concluir esta noche. Algunos de los mágicos más jóvenes se han ofrecido a sacrificarse convirtiéndose en faros que sería usados para iniciar el ritual matando a todos los sobrevivientes en todo el mundo.

"¿Estamos todos listos?"

Con un gesto de asentimiento los magos y brujas se pusieron de pie en silencio solemne, mientras que el inicio del ritual con los primeros movimientos de magia que marcaba el inicio de la destrucción de los pocos seres vivos sobrevivientes por todo el mundo. 

Los nueve ancianos hechiceros se desnudaron acomodándose en los diversos círculos trazados en el piso con sangre de inocentes dados por voluntad propia. Harry tomo el centro de la formación en el centro de la cuerva.

En el segundo exacto que una oleada de magia inundó la caverna y las piedras brillantes blancas como si tuvieran luces internas, los hechiceros afectados a cantar al unísono siete minutos antes de la medianoche cortándose las venas con la misma daga ritual que se iban pasando, uno a uno se fueron desangrando y cayendo sin vida.

Al final solo quedaban los últimos tres, habían sido los más fuertes entre esos hechiceros, habían sido amigos y enemigos, habían estado juntos desde niños, y compartían un lazo profundo, en la rápida sucesión cayeron los dos últimos y cuando Harry se atravesó el pecho y su corazón con la misma daga ... el hechizo terminó con un atronador crescendo justo cuando dio dio las doce.

A explosión esa noche de Samain lo arrasó todo, las ondas de magia crecieron y crecieron hasta arrasar la tierra por completo y luego retrocedieron regresando a su origen y retrocediendo en el tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2 De vuelta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry aterriza en el pasado y regresa a su casa.

Capitulo 2; De vuelta

El 1 de Noviembre de 1987, el pequeño Harry Potter de siete años se sentó de golpe, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo de su armario.

'Oww', pensó, frotando su mano sobre su frente magullada, la oscuridad borrosa lo saludo aunque las viejas gafas cerca de su mano rápidamente aclararon el mundo. 

Parpadeando, miró a su alrededor, observando los oscuros alrededores familiares. Su armario. No había pensado en el lugar en más de 80 años, sin embargo estaba grabado profundamente en su mente al pasar toda su infancia aquí.

Una sonrisa amenazó con partirle la cara y abrirla. Harry habían tenido éxito, estaba en su antiguo cuerpo en el pasado, con un movimiento de su mano logró conjurar un tempus, aunque su magia no respondía de todo bien por su núcleo inmaduro aún podía usar su magia en pequeños hechizos.

Eran las 6 de la mañana del día 1 de noviembre 90 años en el pasado, aún el día de Samain, lo había logrado. Por un momento cerró los ojos y envió una plegaria a la Madre por todos aquellos, sus amigos, compañeros y hermanos que se habían sacrificado delante de sus ojos.

Sin embargo ahora el reloj corría y sus planes necesitaban ejecutarse con urgencia extrema. Por ahora estaba encerrado dentro del armario y aunque podría escapar ahora mismo necesitaría un hechizo explosivo que despertaría a todos y aparecerse u otro hechizo para abrir la puerta sería registrado por lo pupilos de Albus-metomentodo-Dumbledore. Lo que lo traería para aumentar la ataduras de su núcleo, lo que menos necesitaba en este momento.

Tan solo tenía un día para conservar sus recuerdos intactos antes que la magia realineara las líneas de tiempo lavando su mente y núcleo. Durante ese periodo tendría que realizar una sería de acciones rápidas para conservar sus conocimientos y fortalecer su cuerpo, aunque parte de su mente sería parcialmente oscurecida para poder sobrevivir a la nueva realidad, según le había explicado superficialmente las almas de algunos de sus ancestros que había viajado también por el tiempo.

Por lo que revisar su núcleo y su mente será lo primero. Se colocó en posición de loto y cayó en trance para ver la condición de su núcleo y su mente. Cubierto con ataduras para frenar su poder, su núcleo latía suavemente, su mente estaba hecha un desastre por lo que poner las bases para la Oclumacia era lo principal, el Horrocrux estaba inactivo aunque su magia estaba parcialmente unida a la suya.

Medito por una hora más o menos hasta que su tía lo “despertó” para el desayuno.

"¡Arriba! ¡Levántate! ¡Ahora!"

Harry hizo una mueca ante los tonos no tan dulces de su tía. Su primo saltó por los escalones por encima de él, bajando las escaleras, el techo dejó escapar nubes de polvo que le hicieron estornudar y toser.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerrarón al recordar todo lo que se había visto obligado a vivir a manos de su “querida” familia. Sería condenado si se sentara y lo tomara de nuevo. Cuando la puerta de su armario finalmente se abrió de golpe y sonó la voz de su tía, Harry ya había decidido qué hacer.

"¡Quiero el desayuno en la mesa en diez minutos, Dios me ayude si no!" chillo su tía, su cara era de caballo.

Harry se levantó con gracia y salió del armario, cuando su tía lo intentó tomar por el brazo la esquivó rápidamente. Se sacudió el polvo de su cabello y ropa, miro directo a los ojos de su tía.

"Tía Petunia ya no hay tocino, ni leche, ¿recuerdas? dijiste me enviarías a comprar las lista del súper hoy temprano" envió directamente la compulsión a los ojos de su tía, era algo muy débil pero lo suficiente para un squib.

Su tía arrugó los labios mientras le mandaba una mirada evaluadora pero tomó su bolso del cajón y le dio 10 libras para ir por la cosas.

"También trae Cereal” ordenó secamente dándole la espalda.

"Si tía" sonrió suavemente, tomó su viejo y deshilachado suéter del debajo de su cama y salió por puerta rápidamente, caminó tranquilamente por la acera fijándose especialmente en la casa de su vigilante, la anciana squib Arabella Figg, quien parecía no estar la vista, pero no significaba ella no estaría acechándolo y reportándoselo con Dumbledore, ese era después de todo su trabajo.

Caminó sin prisa al menos cuatro calles hasta una avenida más concurrida y espero un Bus, usando al máximo su magia pasiva logró subirse en el primero que llegó a la parada sin que nadie le prestara atención.

El bus se puso en marcha sin prisa, Harry se sentó en el fondo del bus, nadie lo miraba con su magia pasiva cubrirlo de cualquier mirada. Transcurrieron al menos dos horas hasta que calculó que era el punto más lejano de la ruta y de la misma manera se bajó del autobús sin ser notado.

Tranquilamente camino hasta encontrar un parque, parecía parcialmente abandonado por lo que busco el lugar más apartado para que no hubieran testigos. Usando una delgada rama de un árbol seco, dibujo varios símbolos en el suelo, luego tomó varias piedras y las acomodo dentro de los símbolos por último usando una de las mismas ramas se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano, manchó las rocas y goteo su sangre sobre las figuras en la tierra.

Aun goteando sangre Harry se puso de pie en medio de los dibujos, inició cantar en latín, era un pequeño ritual para llamar a su magia familiar, en concreto llamar los elfos domésticos unidos a su familia, cualquiera de ellos que se encontrará con vida.

En rápida sucesión seis elfos aparecieron a su alrededor vestidos con túnicas marrones con cinturones azules y calzados con sandalias, algunos serán muy ancianos y sólo uno parecía más joven, aunque ni de lejos tan joven como había sido Dobby al morir, todos evidentemente había pasado de su mejor momento.

El más anciano de los elfos dio un paso adelante aturdido con la espalda curvada casi por completo por la edad con un viejo bastón de madera para sostenerse, era posiblemente más viejo que Kreacher al morir con más de 200 años en su haber, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su mano arrugada se levantaron para tocar suavemente el rostro pequeño de Harry. Dio suspiro tembloroso y sus orejas se movieron lentamente, su rostro arrugado y sus ojos azules opacos por la edad trataron de inspeccionar el rostro del niño.

"El Amito, señor… ¿ha llamado?" dijo pausadamente el anciano elfo, los otros elfos se mantuvieron en silencio detrás de él, sometiéndose al rango del anciano, aunque sus miradas hambrientas examinaban el rostro de Harry.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, Mayor?" preguntó sin moverse, la magia de los elfos era poderosa si se unían a familias mágicas que los trataran bien.

Según los cuadros de sus antepasados los elfos Potter era muy poderosos, aunque después de muerte repentina de Henry Potter y el matrimonio de su único hijo Fleamont una familia “progresista” no habían criado mas elfos, haciéndolos prácticamente a un lado, a eso se sumó el matrimonio de James con una nacida muggle que tenía poco o ningún respeto por los elfos de la familia.

De acuerdo el cuadro de Philip Potter, padre de Henry y Edward, sus elfos restantes empezado a morir poco después de que Harry cumpliera los 11 años y el último, posiblemente la más joven había muerto poco antes de que Harry cumpliera 16, todo esto sin que Harry tuviera una sola idea de ellos, todo el tiempo habían estado confinados entre el Castillo y la Mansión principal de la familia manteniéndolas en condiciones para él. 

"Luach, mi nombre es Luach, Amito" el elfo se movió lentamente aunque sin quitar la mano de la mejilla de Harry "Estos son Lam y Start” señaló a dos de los elfos ancianos “Camhar , Samvin” era dos hembras ancianas “y esta es Sofy” era la más joven.

"Mi nombre es Harry James, y soy hijo de James Fleamont, hijo de Fleamont Henry, hijo de Henry Philip Potter, les agradezco el acudir a mi llamado” Harry usó una antigua forma de presentación para unir más magina familiar a reclamo de los elfos "Yo, actual amo y señor de la casa Potter y todo aquello que representa, llamó para unir lo que fue una vez roto" Harry usó la sangre es su mano para tocar la frente del antiguo elfo. El anciano cerró los ojos mientras la magia de Harry se filtra en ellos.

Un suave brillo los cubrió a los siete mientras los vínculos mágicos volvía a pleno derecho, eso les daría un impulso a los elfos aunque era probable que la vejez se los llevar de todas maneras cuando llegara el momento.

“¿El Amito tiene órdenes?” solicitó Lam.

"Dada mi edad actual no puedo aparecerme, por lo que deberán llevarme al castillo Potter" señalo con la mirada a Luach "también quiero que me consigan estos ingredientes, por favor" le entregó una lista a Lam que había hecho durante su viaje en el bus "¿supongo que aun tienen acceso a las bóvedas familiares?" el elfo asintió mientras desaparecía “todos los demás, necesito que por favor vayan invisibles a mundo muggle y captures a cinco humanos muggle jóvenes, saludables y vírgenes, de entre 14 y 21 años, atrápenlos y llévenlos a las celdas del castillo” los elfos desaparecieron rápidamente sin siquiera pestañar por la orden.

"¿Está listo Amito?” el anciano, con pequeño golpe de su bastón hizo desaparecer los restos del ritual y la sangre de Harry, luego tomó la pequeña mano de su amito.

Harry apretó la mano mientras se aparecían. La sensación era particularmente indeseable, aunque mucho mejor que viajar de forma aparición lateral con otro mago.

Aunque elfos era característicamente suaves en el transporte, aunque Harry igual no lo disfrutó, solo se había aparecido lateramente un par de veces de joven antes de su mayoría de edad, aunque luego fue imposible para él ser movido en un viaje lateral si no quería, sobretodo si estaba inconsciente. 

Se aparecieron en la sala de aparición dentro del Castillo Potter, anteriormente Gryffindor. Harry apenas echó un vistazo a su hogar, donde había vivido prácticamente solo durante 50 años, antes de caminar decididamente rumbo al “Taller”.

"Tenemos trabajo que hacer Luach, ¿Supongo que sabes o supones algunas de las cosas que mis ancestro hicieron a lo largo de la historia?"

"Los Amos siempre fueron grandes hechiceros con grandes responsabilidades… el Amito es un gran hechicero…” Luach no dijo más pero era obvio que el joven delante de él, no era un niño “normal” si es que era en realidad un niño. Los Potter, o cualquier que fuera su nombre en ese momento, tendían a hacer cosas magníficas aunque terribles soliendo tener poca o ninguna moralidad más allá de las leyes de la magia misma.

Uno de los ancestros Potter en una ocasión había usando un rito prohibido para reencarnar en el cuerpo de su bisnieto, a los 10 años había recuperado su memoria, su padre lo había criado igual aún sabiendo lo que había hecho y quien era en realidad.

Los viajeros en el tiempo también eran comunes apareciendo cada cuatro o cinco generación, regresando un promedio de diez o veinte años, por lo general para detener o desviar las catástrofes que podría afectar a la magia misma.

"Bien, cuando los demás regresen con los ingredientes, todos los muggles deberán ser bañados con aguas destiladas y purificados, no quiero que tenga ninguna sustancia sobre o dentro de ellos. Luego que sean llevados a la sala ritual con los ingredientes del primer ritual, que alguien me espere en el salón de los cuadros para cuando termine de trabajar en el Taller familiar, por favor” el anciano elfo hizo un reverencia y desapareció rápidamente.

Harry se apresuró al “Taller familiar”, pasando el salón de los retratos de la familia, todos los cuadros dormían pues el castillo había estado cerrado desde la muerte de sus bisabuelos. En el fondo el salón había una chimenea entre dos ventanas que mostraban los jardines orientales del castillo.

La chimenea estaba absolutamente bien grabada y era muy bella, usando una silla Harry se encaramó para alcanzar las tallas en la parte superior y volvió a reabrirse la herida de su mano. Harry usó su sangre para dibujar runas sobre todos los relieves de la chimenea, para luego colocar su mano sana sobre una talla y empujo un poco de magia. La chimenea se abrió dejando ver la puerta en el fondo de la misma, Harry saltó desde la silla para apresurarse dentro.

El Taller era una sala ritual secreta donde su familia realizaba la magia por la que se habían caracterizado y llevaban nombre. Aunque había cambiado su nombre cada pocas generación casi siempre usaban algo relacionado con la creación de objetos, eran inventores, escultores, artesanos de principio a fin… bueno más o menos dependiendo de la inclinación mágica con la que nacían cada uno.

La sala era grande y redonda aunque no de forma excesiva sin embargo el techo se elevaba de forma de semicírculo casi el doble del diámetro de la sala, trece antorchas uniformemente distribuidas en los pilares que circundaba la sala se encendieron al poner un pie dentro de ella.

En el centro de la sala se contaba un enorme recipiente de piedra cubierto de grabados de runas que tenía cierto parecido a un Pensieve y su interior estaba lleno de una arcilla roja y sanguinolenta que se agitaba por sí sola de forma periódica a sentir su presencia, era la suficiente para crear al menos tres o cuatro golems semihumanos de tamaño de un adulto promedio. 

Este era el secreto de la magia familiar Potter; “el poder de levantar ejércitos”.

Golem, inferius o zombis, gárgolas, autómatas, espectros y demás, aunque la mayoría de sus ancestros habían preferido de lejos a los golem de arcilla o roca, pero no le hacían asco a nada cuando la situación lo ameritaba. A diferencia de las versiones bastardas de los golem que raramente aparecía, su magia familia los volvía casi vivos, muy pocas cosas podría diferenciar de un golem Potter del ser del cual fueron modelados.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Su familia había vagando por el mundo por generación, protegiendo la isla sagrada quien era capaz de moverse a voluntad, su capacidad de generar un ejército imparable los había arrastrado a innumerables guerras a lo largo de la historia, el propio Harry se había levantado con un ejército de propia creación en ambas Guerras de la Magia, y cobrado más vidas de las que podía contar.

Harry se subió a una piedra alta pero plana que por lo regular se usaba como mesa auxiliar para alcanzar el interior del recipiente de piedra, usó la sangre que aún goteaba de su mano para manipular la arcilla, enterrando las manos dentro de ella concentró su mente y magia, al tiempo que empezaba a cantar en latín.

Los cánticos rituales de su familia había sido modificados y utilizados en varios idiomas al paso del tiempo, sin embargo dado que no había encontrado en el futuro ninguna tumba intacta de un hablante de Protoindoeuropeo o Sumerio o Griego antiguo o cualquier otra lengua igual o más antigua de su familia, se había conformado con los idiomas antiguos que había podido asumir como el Latín, Nórdico e Inglés antiguo del siglo VIII d.c. más o menos a través de un par de rituales nigrománticos usando cráneos de sus antepasados.

Pronto dio un paso atrás, bajando con cuidado la piedra llevando parte de la arcilla con él, la arcilla lo siguió estirándose hasta que una parte de ella salió del recipiente y se colocó en centro de uno de los círculos tallados en el suelo, Harry se arrodilló fuera del circulo y empezó a modelarlo. Pronto la masa informe empezó a cobrar forma en la manos de Harry quien como todos los Potter era un artesano exquisito.

Dado que el cuerpo y la magia de Harry ahora era de nuevo muy jóvenes, su magia que había sido usada casi todo el día empezaba a agotarse, pero Harry no había pasado por todos los círculos del infierno para que un poco de debilidad lo derribara ahora. Perseveró hasta que el cuerpo de un niño pequeño quedó completamente formado frente a sí; calvo, rojo, desnudo y sin rasgos en su cara. Pero por lo demás era niño perfecto.

Harry se puso de pie un poco tambaleante, el niño de arcilla lo siguió fuera de la habitación que se volvió a sellar a su salida. La elfa Sofy lo estaba esperando al salir.

"Amito, todo lo que el amito pidió ya está ubicado en la sala Ritual” la elfa canturreo encantada mientras lo guiaba al lugar.

"Esplendido" asistió casualmente mientras sentía el hambre arder en su encogido estomago, solo había comido un par de galletas miserables en la parada del bus. "¿Qué edades tienen de los muggles?"

"Son tres machos de 14, 17 y 21 años y dos hembras 14 y 15 años. Camhar, Sofy y Samvin los tomar de diferentes lugares de Europa” señaló alegremente, obviamente los ancianos elfos la había entrenado bien, sus antepasados los había enviado a recolectar “ingredientes” de vez en cuando para sus diversos rituales, algo que para él era sumamente beneficioso, además había tomado en cuenta algunos cálculos de Aritmancia para los sacrificios totales del día.

"Excelente” la elogió, era un trabajo bien hecho sin que él tuviera que dar tantas explicaciones.

"Sofy quería que el amito estuviera complacido con los elegidos que le hemos traído” hinchó el pecho luciendo complacida consigo misma.

"Ya lo creo”

Al entrar en la sala ritual del castillo tres elfos los esperaban. Las elfas Camhar y Samvin tenían paralizados de pie a los jóvenes; dos niñas y tres niños. Todos eran muy diferentes y se notaba que había eso traídos de todo el continente.

Lam el elfo, sostenía; hierbas frescas, frascos con varios ingredientes en polvo, una caja oscura con una daga ritual dentro, una varita mágica y un pequeño saco con algunas joyas y piedras preciosas, suspendidos en el aire.

La sala de rituales del castillo no estaba exactamente “dentro” del castillo sino más bien era una forma anexa, pues pese a poder acceder a través de una puerta en uno de los pisos subterráneos del castillo, en el centro del techo era posible ver el cielo exterior y no, no era un hechizo como el del techo del gran comedor de Hogwarts, pues algunos rituales necesitaba los rayos de sol o luna directamente.

Como la mayoría de las salas rituales, era grande y circular con tallas rúnicas cubriendo todo el piso, paredes y la gran plataforma de sacrificios de piedra en el centro del salón que era tal vez de dos metros de largo por uno de ancho, habían diversos candelabros rituales distribuidos alrededor, que no le serían de utilidad por el momento.

"Bien… Bien… empecemos, Sofy vacía el lugar por favor” la elfa tronó los dedos y todos los objetos no requeridos para el ritual estaban fuera el lugar "Genial, ahora Camhar tráeme al chico mayor y arrodíllate a la cabeza de la plataforma viendo hacia Este, que su pecho esté paralelo a la plataforma lo más cerca posible sin tocarlo… correcto”.

Apenas con un pensamiento de Harry, el pequeño golem avanzó para subirse y recostarse en la plataforma del altar ritual que estaba apenas por debajo de la altura del cuello del joven arrodillado.

"Samvin y Sofy lleven por favor a los otros muggles a una de las celdas inferiores y póngalos cómodos, alimentarlos y cuidarlos hasta que vaya a utilizarlos… Lam pon los ingrediente en la mesa de madera de allí y tráeme ese taburete… colócalo aquí, gracias” Harry señalo un lugar libre en uno de los lados de la plataforma pues sin él no iba ser capaz de alcanzar a su golem para prepararlo.

"Amito, Start piensa que antes de continuar, un almuerzo está a la orden, dado que Start sabe que no contiene ninguna sustancia mágicas no afectará los rituales" Start apareció fuera de la habitación con una gran bandeja para Harry.

Harry dudó un momento lleno de hambre, lanzó un tempus rápido y descubrió que tenía poco más de una hora para realizar el ritual.

Era el día de Samain, el segundo consecutivo para él, y podía realizar rituales ese día de menor a mayor intensidad en cuatro momentos cruciales del día, el primero era el de la alborada que era cuando había llegado a este tiempo, el segundo era en el cenit del sol, el tercero era en crepúsculo y el último era en el cenit de la luna.

"Muy bien, gracias" Harry salió de sala e ingreso a otra habitación donde el elfo ya tenía preparada la mesa para el almuerzo “ligero” de Harry, aunque la fila de cubiertos a los lados de su plato contaban otra cosa, "Luach" el anciano elfo apareció sin hacer ruido, una habilidad muy apreciada que pocos elfos poseían.

"¿El amito llamó?" el elfo se veía mucho mejor que esa mañana, no tan cansado y más animado.

"Luach, quiero que por favor reactives los cuadros de mis tíos Charles y Dorea Potter, necesito hablar con ellos" dijo entre bocado y bocado, aunque grosero necesitaba darse prisa "además quiero alguien vaya a Potter Menor, y descienda a la bóveda subterránea para traerme el camafeo de mi abuela Euphemia, el brazalete de mi abuelo Fleamont y una cajita de marfil que debe estar junto a los dos primeros, deben tener extremo cuidado con ellos por favor"

"Luache se encargará de todo amito, el amito no debe preocuparse” el anciano elfo desapareció igual como llegó a cumplir el encargo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es posible que hayan errores de redacción, si alguien quisiera ayudarme a revisar antes de publicar se lo agradeceria muchisimo.
> 
> ¿Finalmente qué les pareció?


End file.
